The invention relates generally to an anti-burglary device and more particularly to an object projecting anti-burglary device which dispenses a fluid such as tear gas from a pressurized container into the area surrounding the object being protected by the device. Severing or disconnecting a security cable, which attaches an object such as a televison set, Hi Fi equipment, etc. to an immobable structure such as a column or wall of a building,, will actuate the device and cause the area surrounding the object to be flooded with the fluid thereby forcing abandonment of the object and evacuation of the area. However, the security cable is constructed in a manner to permit limited movement of the object without actuating the device. The invention may utilize any type of pressurized container.
Chemical weapons have been known in the art for many year; one type of chemical weapon is the conventional tear gas grenade in which the firing member is generally triggered manually and the grenade is manually hurled at a target area, causing the target area to be flooded with the chemical irritant.
In another type of chemical weapon, the chemical irritant is stored under pressure in an aerosol type container. The firing member is again generally triggered manually and the chemical irritant in the form of a spray is manually directed at a target.
A thrid type of chemical anti-burglary device discharges an explosive tear gas shell into the area but this type is both dangerous and very limited as to the amount of tear gas which is discharged into the area being protected.
Thus what is needed is a device, which can be utilized to protect various types of objects in the form of an actuatable fluid dispenser for use with a security cable. If the security cable, which attaches the object to an immovable object, is severed or disconnected, a spring means is released to force the fluid dispensing element of the pressurized container into engagement with a dispensing element-actuating means which actuates the dispensing element and thereby releases the fluid.